koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Makoto Mizoguchi/Move list
This is a compilation of move lists for Makoto Mizoguchi, in the various games he appears in. Fighter's History Dynamite Throws :Neck Throw - (close) ← or → + B ::Mizoguchi picks his opponent up by the neck then slams him/her down in either direction. :Leg Throw - (close) ← or → + D ::Mizoguchi first holds his opponent's hand then turns and picks the opponent away. Special Moves :Tiger Bazooka - ↓↘→ + P ::Mizoguchi fires a tiger-shaped projectile while crouching. :Koryusai - ←↙↓ + P ::Mizoguchi moves forward while doing an elbow uppercut. :Renzoku Keri - ↓↘→ + K (up to 5 times; Air OK) ::Mizoguchi flies forward doing a series of flying kicks ending with a ankle drop. :Gottsui Tiger Bazooka - ↓↘→ + All P & K ::Mizoguchi charges up and fires a stronger Tiger Bazooka at his opponent. :Tsutensai - ←↙↓ + All P & K ::Mizoguchi does a spinning uppercut on the ground then shoots into the air in a spiral uppercut. KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A Throws :Nodowa - (close) ← or → + A + C ::Description needed. :Aragami - (close) ← or → + B + D ::Description needed. Special Moves :Tiger Bazooka - ↓↘→ + P ::Mizoguchi fires a tiger-shaped projectile. C version is slower to launch, but knocks down. :Renzoku Keri - ↓↘→ + K (up to 5 times; Air OK) ::A series of flying kick attacks. B version is aimed diagonally upwards; D version goes forward. Aerial versions have same behavior as ground ones. :Koryusai - →↓↘ + P ::A standing elbow uppercut; anti-air move. A version is done on the spot, C version moves forward a little. C version can also be canceled into another Special Move, or one of its own designated followups: ↓↙← + A, ↓↙← + B, ↓↙← + C or ↓↙← + D. :Kaiun - Geta Shigure - →↓↘ + K ::Mizoguchi kicks his geta up into the air, so they'll fall to the ground (possibly on his opponent's head) a moment after. Move has recovery time as he puts a new geta on immediately after the kick. D version kicks both his feet's getaone after the other, and he has to replace both after. The initial kick-up animation of either version can hit & damage opponents. :Ebisu - ←↓↙ + P ::Mizoguchi runs up to his foe and does a low punch (must be blocked crouching); if hits, he'll toss his foe up into the air. Can followup immediately with ↓↘→ + C (Guriko; a huge energy punch that will blast his falling foe away), or use any other kind of move to catch them as they fall. Desperation Moves :Gottsui Tiger Bazooka - ↓↘→↓↘→ + P; hold P to store up (1 SP Gauge) ::Bigger, more damaging version of his projectile. Can be charged up to be even more powerful and big. Note that it is too slow to combo from normal attacks, even with no charge. ::'''┗'Gottsui Tiger Bazooka ~ Fake'' - press K while holding P ::Mizoguchi will stop charging and absorb the energy himself. He'll glow red afterwards, and his single next projectile attack will be more powerful. :Ganso - Chest! - ↓↙←↓↙← + K (1 SP Gauge; Air OK) ::Mizoguchi flies forward with a kick while shrouded in energy. :Bakusho - Shinkigeki - ↓↙←↙↓↘→ + P (2 SP Gauges) ::A big punch infused with a tiger-shaped aura. Can combo from C or D attacks. :Tsutensai - ↓↘→↓↘→ + K (2 SP Gauges) ::Mizoguchi steps in a little, then rises up with a spiral uppercut. Can do multiple hits and be used as anti-air, but will cause the most hits & damage on grounded opponents. :Shinsekai - ↓↘→↘↓↙← + C (3 SP Gauges) ::Mizoguchi poses with an energy explosion around him (which can hit opponent). Afterwards, his bandanna will be removed; during this period, all of his attacks will do more damage. When the effect ends, he'll become vulnerable as he puts his bandanna on again. Category:Move lists